Distractions
by instrument trio
Summary: It's impossible to concentrate when it's snowing out. Especially when you're typing the world's most boring assignment, and daydreaming of torturing your best friend. "Shino! She has that evil grin on her face again!" Yes, it's definitely impossible. AU


A/N: Welcome to the first of a sporadic posting of random oneshots. Characters today are team 8 minus Kurenai-sensei. Inspiration: Snow. Fat, lazy, _wonderful_ snowflakes. That and a wonderful winter tradition of stuffing snow _accidentally_ down jackets of my friends. Yeah. Good memories.

**Disclamer**: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Kishimoto, and Instrument Trio can only claim to the ownership of Ashimakase and the plot.

* * *

**~Distractions~**

* * *

Sitting in front of the computer, she paused in her typing to stick her hand into a bag of chips and stare out the window. Ah. Winter.

"Shino! She's doing it again!"

Rolling her eyes, Ashimakase forced her eyes away from the window. Away from the giant snowflakes, the snowy hill, the gloves lying innocently on the window sill…

"_Shino!_"

No seriously, Ashimakase was typing her report. She was focused fully on it. Never mind that typing about the effects of fluorescent lighting on school kids could easily have been the most boring assignment ever dreamed up by a science teacher. Never mind the fact that it was perfect weather for molding snow. She was focused and dedicated whole heartedly to her paper. There was no way she was thinking of stuffing a handful of snow down Kiba's jacket and watching him squirm, or tossing him into a giant snow bank. There was _no_ way she was dreaming of slapping a fist full of snow in his face…

"_Shino!_ She's got that evil grin on her face again!"

Her return to reality was brought about by a rolled up newspaper smacking her soundly on her head. With a startled yelp, Ashimakase turned around and glared at the sunglasses wearing boy who was watching her nonchalantly, with his face resting on his hand.

"Get back to work"

"Do you have no _soul_ Shino? Look outside! Look out the computer lab windows. Do you _see_ the snow? It's perfect!"

"_Work _Ash"

"Y-you know, Shino, it's proven that people who take breaks for 15 minutes after an hour of work concentrate better. Since this is a group project, we want everything done to be at its best, right?"

Ashimakase could have hugged the heiress. Hinata Hyuuga sat next to Shino, smiling innocently as, she too, looked out the window longingly.

"It's been an hour Shino. I th-think we're entitled to a break"

The silence was deafening and nobody dared to breathe, lest it break Shino's train of thought and doom them to another hour of brain numbing research and typing.

"Hm. Okay"

"Oh my goodness, yes! HinataIloveyou!" Ashimakase cheered, as she leaped, tackling Hinata into a hug. Hinata laughed, hugging Ashimakase back, as Kiba tried fruitlessly to pull Ashimakase off.

"Oi, stop before you kill her"

"Oh don't worry Keebs" Ashimakase stated, her voice tinged with the thought of cruel plans yet to befall the doomed boy, "She's not the one who will be dying. Oh no, but I have _plans_. Oh I have _plans _all right"

"_Shino!_"

Ashimakase laughed, and within ten seconds was fully clothed, dragging Hinata behind her.

"Shino, she's going to _kill_ me" Kiba whined. Shino stared impassively at the panicking brunette before a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Mm, I'm going to find a camera"

"_Shino!!!_"

Outside, laughter could be heard, a snowball fight already in motion. A blonde whiskered boy yelped as a snowball, landed with perfect aim down his jacket. Ashimakase and Hinata leaned against each other, laughing, only to yelp, dodging as snowballs came flying toward them. All of a sudden, all action stopped as Shino walked out, mouth covered by a scarf, and eyes covered by sunglasses, followed by Kiba. Evil grins appeared on two faces, as the third face's eyes sparkled in sympathy and mirth.

"…_Shino?_"

"I'll pray for you"

With those four words, a massacre was sent into motion, homework completely forgotten with the laughter of teenagers, and gentle falling of fat snowflakes.

* * *

Please review, and remember to enjoy the weather outside when it snows. Before you know it, the snow will be gone, as will the chance to gather unforgettable memories. Revel in the weather and don't forget to dwell in the springtime of youth, no matter what season it is.

:D


End file.
